How come?
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: Matt was born with Psirosis a skin disease which pushes his fate into exile and away from his dream of becoming a musician, read his story
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry Mr. Ishida, you were great but we. err actually we've already found the lead singer for this band."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt walked out of @^$%@&™ record company. As he made his way out of the building he received stares from other people.

#@%%$*! It's the same lame excuse everytime! Why don't they just stick it to my face, and tell me that 'Oh I'm sorry we don't accept artist with _Psoriasis_ here!' 

He hated to admit it but he was bickering all the way down the block to his house. However a tiny voice slap him out of his thoughts. 

"Mommy, look at that man! Why does his skin has red patches all over his face?" ask a small boy to his mother.

"Oh my god! Syuji! Get away from that man!" said the mother as she quickly pulled his son as far away from Yamato. The women quickly crossed to the other side of the street with her child as an attempt to run away from him.

It really hurts. everytime. to know that people think that you're this some kind of freak when you're actually not. I've never got immune to this even though I've been through situation like this so many times before.

His eyes winced at the memory of being shunned away from the normal world because of his disease. 

Yamato passed by an old vintage record stores. His blue eyes gazed over the variant of poster decorated all over the window, with people who are beautiful. 

The window also reflected his image, his finger reached out to touch his face. touching the dark blood red patches covering parts of his face. 

"Excuse me," Said a voice from beside him. 

A ray of warm carmine passed over his eyes. A girl, a feet shorter than him moved in front of him to pull down the grill screen to mask the window of the shop. 

The carmine haired girl stretched out her arms as far as she can but she just couldn't reach the grill. 

"Damned!" She cursed softly as she stared angrily at the grill screen above her. 

Just as she stood on her toes for another go, her eyes landed on a pair of hands that grasp firmly on the grill and pulled it down.

The girl chirped happily that the grill screen is finally down. She grabbed a key out of her pocket, and locked the grill securely in place.

Not forgetting her manners, the girl turned around to thank whoever that helped her. when suddenly she was greeted with something she didn't expected 

The girl yelped in horror to see the man standing in front of her. She was about to run away, but stopped when she saw the man's expression began to change.

His bright face darkened as she saw her reaction.

The man looked so hurted. 

As if on cue he walked away from her, walking the walk of sorrow.

"Wait!" She yelled, feeling really guilty at her sudden actions.

But the man ignored her and continued walking.

She ran after the man, "Hey! Wait up! I'm sorry!" She yelled, grabbing the hold of the man's shoulder. 

"Man, you walk pretty fast!" She said breathing quite heavily from her run.

The man looked over his shoulder towards her.

She was almost mesmerized. there she was. looking into the pair of the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen. 

She shook her head.

"Emm." She said trying to find something to say.

"I'm Sora." She said offering her hand.

The man shrinks his head into his jacket, trying to hide his face from her.

Without looking, he lifts one hand for a handshake.

"Matt"

The man said simply.

Their hands meet, to the girl the handshake might be something normal but to Matt their handshake was something amazing because she was the only one Matt had ever made skin contact with after so many uncountable years. 

Sora smiled to herself, amused. 

She didn't know if the man noticed how both their names are made up of four simple letters.

Her wild eyes landed on the oddly large black bag the man was carrying.

"You play guitar?" Sora asks, to her own surprise. 

The man lifted his eyebrow, he too. was surprise by her motion.

"Do you?" Sora asks again, moving her face little closer to the man 

The man melted into a warm smile.

"Y-yeah," He answered in a dry voice. 

Now it was Sora's turn to melt. 'Matt' as he calls himself has a. simply put, .nice smile.

Suddenly Sora felt a tinge of wetness on her nose.

Sora and Matt looked up to see rain pouring immensely from the midnight blue sky above them.

"Oh god!" Sora shrieked. 

The hot cement path turned to a dark gray colour as it came in contact with the cold rain. 

"That's my shop over there! Come on let's take cover before we get all wet!" Sora said pulling Matt with her whom reluctantly followed.

Sora opened the door, animating the wind chime that hanged behind it to a soft chime.

Matt stood rigidly at the door as Sora moved here and there, putting out stuff and getting stuff. He stared at his surrounding, looking at several things that caught his eyes but he couldn't help feeling awkward being alone in this place with a company another person. 

Sora noticed Matt's awkwardness.

"Matt. why don't you sit down first, I need to finish some work over here," Sora said with a smile.

Matt walked towards the counter of the shop and sat on one of the chairs. He gently took off his guitar case and placed it leaning against the counter.

From behind some stacks of boxes, Sora looked at the stranger she just brought into the store. 

'He looks harmless enough she thought,' Sora thought to herself.

Well as any other person in her situation, they would've taken the same actions. For all you know this man could be a serial killer or something.

However finally she managed to confine to herself, that the man is indeed harmless. So she finally got out from behind the stacks of box and walked towards the man.

"Hi. finally finished my work," Sora said as she moved towards the counter.

Matt, who was looking at the rain outside, quickly looked away from the windows towards her.

Matt just smiled and continued his act of trying to look 'busy'.

Sora took a chair beside him, trying to start a conversation, "Do you mind me asking?"

"Sure," Matt inquired.

"Is that some kind of new make-up technique your wearing?" Sora asks, motioning towards the dark blood red patches on his face.

"N-No, I have this skin condition from birth, kinda like a birth mark." Matt explained.

"_Psoriasis_?" Sora added to Matt's surprise.

'This is no ordinary girl,' Matt thought.

"You know?" Matt questioned.

"Yup, my father is a bio-engineering technician. I use to read his medical books in my free time." Sora answered.

"You own this shop?" Matt asked her.

"Well, sorta. it's a family business. Since both of my parents are busy with work, the shop falls under my responsibility." Sora answered.

"You mind if I look around?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Sora granted with an energetic nod.

Matt stood up and began walking around the store admiring the nice décor and the amazing record Sora had in her store. With every move his shoes made a clicking noise against the hard granite floor.

The noise from Matt's shoes made Sora aware of Matt's location without even looking.

Then there was no more clicking noise.

Matt was obviously standing still, being awed by something.

Wondering what made her visitor stopped to a halt, Sora decided to check him out.

Matt was looking at some record she hanged on the wall.

Sora moved closer to get a closer view of the record.

"That is Elvis Presley 1960's Limited Edition Summer Concert in Memphis," Matt burst out.

"Yup, Sora said proudly, before Sora could continue Matt abruptly cut in.

"Is it for sale?" Matt asked excitedly, his eyes turned a bright blue as she waited for Sora's reply.

Sora blinked her lashes furiously, clearly startled at Matt's sudden change in behavior. His then calm and cool exterior somehow melted into this vibrant youth standing in front of her.

"Well?" Matt asked again with those same sparks in his eyes. 

"This is a rare collectible and." Sora said worried to disappoint him.

"It's not for sale." Matt said, finishing the sentence for her, "It's ok, I understand 


	2. Right under your noses

**How come?**

**Written by****: **Matt-luvs-Sora

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon and never will

"Actually it is," Sora said with a timid smile.

"What?" Matt asked a little lost.

"The record is for sale… I hardly get to see such a diehard Elvis fan around Odaiba anymore, so rather than seeing this baby collecting dust in my store I might as well hand it to you." Sora said as she reached up to take the record that was hanging on the wall.

Matt just stared in disbelieve as Sora took the precious record off the wall and placing it in his hand.

"Here, it is officially yours." Sora said proudly.

"I-I… don't know what to say," Matt said, speechlessly staring at the record in his hand.

"How much is it?" Matt added quickly.

"¥ 000.000.00" Sora said simply.

"Huh? I can't take THIS for free please let me pay!" Matt persuaded, taking out his wallet.

"Please, Matt… just take it." Sora said pushing his hand away gently.

"But I can't!" Matt stated.

"Humor me, Please…" Sora said sweetly.

Matt looked at her smiling face guiltily and chewed his lip.

"I guess I should say… thank you." Matt said.

"Don't mention it Mattie," Sora said moving beside him and giving him a big slap on his back (Author's Notes: back = ass ) much to his surprise.

"Just think of it as another charity work from me as a dedicated Elvis Presley-sama fan." Sora continued with a big (Author's Notes: I mean BIG ) laugh.

Much to her previous slap on his back, Matt just couldn't help but laugh at Sora's antics.

To Matt, it was as if it all happened in a blink of eye. As he felt Sora's slender hand on his face and pulled him towards her and kissed him on his cheek.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Sora said.

Matt was suddenly overcome by this strange feeling all over his body, he quickly backed away from Sora.

"Matt?" Sora asks, confused at his sudden weird behaviour.

"I have to go." Matt said quickly before running out of the store and into the rain.

Sora was stunned, and furthermore confused.

Her eyes landed on the guitar case descending against the wall of her store.

Sora ran out after him yelling, "Matt! Wait, you forgot your guitar!"

About 28 metres ahead of her, she saw Matt stopped and looked back at her momentarily before running off and disappearing into the heavy rain.

     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rainbow Bridge Mansion, two hours later

     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt knocked furiously on the large burgundy door before it finally opened.

"Master Ishida?! What are you doing in the rain?" ask the concern old butler as he let Matt inside.

Matt managed to walk pass the door before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious.

_Matt…_

_Matt…_

_'That voice? It sounded like…'_

_ '…The girl at the record store' _

"Matt,"

"Matt!" 

"Oi! Matt!" screamed a voice, forcing Matt's eyes to flick open inviting in the bright morning light.

Matt squinted his eyes, trying to focus the shadowy object in front of him, which is…

"T.K!" Matt yelled, before pulling himself back into the comfort of his thick comforter.

"So whose _Sora_?" asks T.K .

Matt popped his head out of his comforter, wide eyed.

"How did you know?" Matt asks his no good brother.

"Who wouldn't? You kept calling her name all the time you were asleep." T.K said mockingly.

"The whole HOUSE knows?!" Matt almost screamed.

"Yup, so whose the babe, I didn't know you had it in you bro." T.K said, impressed.

"T.K, she's a girl, not a _babe. Babe_ is a term used for baby piglets… beside I don't even think she likes me. I mean look at me! And before you do anymore damage to my already doomed life… what EXACTLY do you mean by, 'You didn't know I had it in me- silencethinks T.K no BAKA KUSO!!" Matt yells before wrestling his brother to the floor.

"Relax!" T.K yelled, raising his hand in defeat.

Matt slowly unclenched his grip around T.K's collar.

"You tell a soul… and I promise you'll find yourself roasting inside the oven covered in BBQ sauce."

"My lips are sealed." T.K acknowledged, "By the way, where's your guitar?"

Matt looked around his room to see no sign of his precious instrument. He was doomed, that was his late grandfather's guitar. It was a rare French guitar made by the late 19th century craftsmen, Jeanne Gabrielle. (Author's Notes: Pronounced Jau-hn Hab-ghie-ye) 

'Well basically… it's just a guitar, but… I guess you can say it has a _sentimental_ value to it.'

Matt dashes out of his room in hope to find the guitar… soon.

Not a milisecond after Matt exited his room his head popped back through the door.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" asks Matt to his brother.

"Where would I wanna go?" T.K asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"Does the word SCHOOL ring any bells?" Matt said calmly.

"Oh Shit!" T.K yelled before disappearing almost instantly. 

T.K soon left the room while his brother rummages through the huge mansion in search for his guitar.

"Damn! Where did I put it?" Matt said as he tried to remember the previous night's agenda. 

Matt tried hard to recall the location of his guitar. But all he could remember… was 

His pale face turned bright red at the thought. His mind was attacked by the image of Sora's face as she came nearer and… suddenly the same alien feeling came over him. His stomach felt funny and his knee's feels… like it was weakened he could barely stand up.

'Why does my skin feels itchy?' Matt thought as he walked towards the mirror, scratching his face.

Matt looked at his image inside the mirror in horror to see the pale part of his skin covered with tiny red spots.

"What the hell!?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Odaiba's Private Hospital

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't worry Mr. Ishida this is really temporary, it'll go away in a couple of days." The doctor assured.

Matt sighed in relief, the red spots were bothering him more than the bloody red patches on his skin were.

"Usually these kind of skin of reaction is triggered, sort of like an allergy." The doctor explained.

"An allergy?" Matt inquired.

"But unfortunately I can't find the source that triggered these allergy, if these happens again please notify me so that I can find out what triggers it." The Doctor said before accompanying Matt out the door.

"Have a nice day now Yamato," The doctor said.

"Same to you, Dr. Takenouchi," Matt said with a veneration bow, before leaving the compound of the hospital.

Outside Matt puts on his cap and shades, because of his skin conditions he couldn't stay long under the sun. His messy blond hair peeked out of the navy blue cap. Matt headed towards his raven coloured Mustang and quickly got in.

As he drove on, his mind began to drift to the thought of the girl he met at the record store.

'Sora…'

The girl seems like it was super glued to his brain. He can't seem to get her out of his head.

Suddenly his skin felt itchy again, Matt began scratching his face.

He was getting more itchier that he's starting to believe that just the thought of the girl was making him all itchy….

And itchier.

"Hmm," Matt thought, 'I didn't even know what her last name is.'


	3. That itch?

****

How come?

Written by: Matt-luvs-Sora

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and never will.

"Yes…Yes… No!No! I want the stocks in by tomorrow, no excuses Jimmy… I want it by noon tomorrow and that's final!" Sora notified, before hanging up.

Sora sighed softly, her neck was killing her from slouching in front of the computer so much. Sora slowly massaged her neck but stopped immediately when she accidentally cracked it.

"Ouch," 

Sora's tired eyes wandered to the back of the counter to where the velvet guitar case was.

"Hmm," she thought, 'Still couldn't find the owner, if only I knew his last name or something.'

Out of curiosity, Sora pulled the guitar case by its handle and carefully placed it on top of the counter. She was sure 'Matt' wouldn't mind her nosing around his stuff.

Sora took a closer look at the case to see that it was locked with a 4 numbered pin code.

'This should be easy,' Sora thought as her fingers fiddled with the numbers.

"Let's see, 0…0…0…0 and… Presto!" Sora said

'Classic,' Sora thought to herself.

Sora laughed at her little victory as the guitar case opens.

She began checking for any sorts of identification on the bag only to find… 

… not a single identification material inside the guitar case! No address. No telephone number. 

No nothing.

Then Sora noticed strands of paper peering out from the case's sleeves.

Sora pulled the papers, careful not to wrinkle it, 'Hmm, What's this?' Sora thought as she looks at it.

She sure wasn't very gifted in music but she was _experienced_ enough to know that the notes piled up on these sheets of paper makes up a song. 

Like it was the most natural thing to do, Sora raised the guitar to her lap and began playing.

Pitch by pitch the song began to fall into place.

'What a beautiful song…'

-------------------------------- *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* --------------------------------

Matt drove on still trying to remember where he last placed the guitar. 

Feeling frustrated Matt threw his back into the leather seats and looked outside the car window.

There it was.

'That's last night record store…'

As Matt passed by it, he looked over at the counter of the shop to see the red headed girl talking over the phone.

Suddenly, his face felt burning hot and the itching that was gone before began to transpire.

Matt started scratching his face annoyedly.

As he returned his attention back to the road he saw an orange cat in the middle of the road and animatedly swerved to the right.

A loud BANG was heard throughout the area.

Matt opened his eyes, his full 180o view was filled with hundreds of envelopes flying everywhere and a big red mailbox stuck to the front of his car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the record Store

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*BANG*

Sora broke out of her reverie and puts the guitar down.

She quickly got out from behind the counter and walked out of the store and into the streets to see a bright red Mustang fixed into a red mailbox.

Matt exited the car as the rear end of his car began to fill with smoke.

He slammed the door shut and looked at the disaster he had just created.

'Great.' Matt thought solemnly. 

People started rushing up to help him but when they saw him they quickly backed away.

They were afraid of him or to be more exact, his appearance.

People that were previously gathered around him now evidently tried to evade him.

'Ignore them,' he said to himself sternly.

All of a sudden, Matt felt a sharp pain in his leg. He must have hurt himself during the crash.

"Damned." Matt cursed softly. 

Matt perched himself beside the car for support and took off his cap. 

He grabbed his cell phone out of his back pocket and dialed for the tow truck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the road

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora went nearer to take a closer look at the accident. 

'That is a major damage,' Sora thought as she looks at the condition of the car and at the same time calculating how much the owner had to pay to get a car like that repaired.

Panic stricken, Sora wondered, 'Is anyone hurt?'

Her question was immediately answered when she saw a man with a cap and dark sunglasses exited the car. 

'He looks fine,' Sora thought

Sora sighed in relief, she twirled around and initiated her way back to the store whistling happily.

"Wait!" Sora almost yelled.

Sora glanced back at the man beside the car.

The man took of his cap to reveal a familiar messy blond hair.

"YOU!" Sora chirped.

Matt turned his head to the source of the voice.

His eyes were greeted by the sight of the red headed girl from the record store running his way.

Matt felt like the blood from his face was sucked out momentarily.

"Mister! I mean Matt!!" Sora yelled out.

Unconsciously Matt broke into a run, which confuses him. He doesn't know why the hell he was running for.

He wasn't in a hurry.

… and he sure wasn't scared of a _girl_. 

"Wait!!" Sora yelled again as he saw the man breaking into a run, "You left your guitar at my store!"

Matt didn't hear a single word she said as he was to busy trying to escape her.

However his injured leg wasn't going to co-operate with his escape. Losing his balance, Matt finally tumbled down onto the hard cement pavement.

Sora saw him fall and quickly ran to his side.

"Daijoubu ka?" Sora asked, worried echoed in her voice.

Matt stubbornly tried to get up in hope to avoid her, but he just kept falling down.

Finally he gave up.

To his surprise he felt Sora's hand ran across his shoulder and under his arm.

He looked at her wide-eyed.

"Come, I'll help you up." Sora offered.


	4. something is about to change

****

How come?

Written by: Matt-luvs-Sora

Matt stared blankly to the floor as Sora busied herself with the first-aid kit.

"Where did it hurt again?" Sora asks him.

*Silent*

Tilting her head to her side Sora managed a small shrug.

Seeing that ignoring her wouldn't make this process any quicker Matt slowly lifts his head and glanced at Sora.

"Here," Matt finally announced pointing towards his left thigh.

"Ok, Wait here." Sora said, "I want to get something at the back, do you mind looking out for the shop a while?"

Matt merely nodded and continued to stare blankly at the floor

Just as he heard the door clicked Matt stretched out his head to make sure that she had properly left the room before mentally slapping himself.

'What the hell was I thinking! I've made a fool of myself -TWICE- in front of her!'

'I have never been more humiliated in my entire life!'

Matt stayed like that for couple of minutes, continuing to curse and making prep talk to himself.

Suddenly Sora appeared out of nowhere. A pair of scissors was held firmly in her hand.

Matt quirked his eyebrow as she knelt in front of him and opened a pack of alchohol swab. 

"I hope these isn't your favourite pants," Sora said before skillfully cutting through Matt's pants.

"What are you doi-!?" Matt said, but before he could finish his sentence Sora pressed some alchohol swab against his skin.

"AGGHGHH!!!! OUCHH!!OUCH!! Shit that hurts!" Matt screamed.

"Here," Sora said pushing something inside Matt's mouth.

"Now stay quiet, you've got some glass stuck here." Sora said taking out something that looked a little like a tweezer.

"Hey this is good candy!" Matt said, gesturing to the thing Sora placed in his mouth.

His shyness and stubbornness somehow disappeared into thin air.

"It's Toffee Marshmallow, It's an experiment flavour, I didn't know how it turned out to be soo good. By the way I'm glad you liked it." Sora claimed proudly, 

"Now just try to keep your mind on the candy, coz' I'm gonna start pulling out these glasses ok?" Sora said.

Taking the tweezer, she started the excruciating process

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few minutes later 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Done!" Sora exclaimed happily as she began putting away the first-aid kit.

"Thanks… again I guess." Matt said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Sora said with a smile.

As Sora put away the stuffs Matt looked over at the counter to see his guitar case…

…opened. 

"Anyway you better get your leg look at by a doctor," Sora said, before continuing to babble on, "Well actually you've should've gone to a doctor in the first place… "

"Hey Matt are you listening to me?" Sora asked wondering why he was so quiet.

Then she saw him staring at the opened guitar case.

Her face quickly darkened.

"You opened it?" Matt asked.

"Yes…" Sora answered, "I hope you don't mind! I was trying to find the owner but I didn't know your name or address so I opened it, I thought I'd find something in it but I couldn't find your address, then I saw these paper peeping out so I took it out and I realized 'Oh! It's a song!' then I took your guitar and played it and… and-and… I'm sorry if you're mad!" Sora explained at break neck speed.

Matt almost burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Sora said confused.

"You-You're not mad?" Sora asked him.

"Nah… I'm just glad I found it! I've been searching for it since I woke up this morning!" Matt said.

"Oh," Sora said with a sigh.

"By the way, My name is Yamato Ishida," Matt said holding out his hand.

"Sora Takenouchi," Sora said surprised.

Looking at him weirdly, Sora asked him, "Are you really Matt?"

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Matt said

"I don't know," Sora giggled, "Yesterday and just now, you were like… really shy! But now you're the one who keeps starting the conversation." 

"Let's just say I'm not very good at making first impressions." Matt said.

Before long, conversation turned into _deeper_ conversation and Matt started pouring out his heart to her.

"But it hadn't always been bad… once when I was a kid, I got in a really BIG trouble when I accidentally electrocuted my brother with an electric guitar. Everyone went rampaging around the house trying to find me whilst I hid inside my father's study. However when they reached my father's study they couldn't find me because I camouflaged myself against the wallpaper!" Matt told Sora as they both laughed uncontrollably. 

"Well your not the only one, my right feet is actually an inches shorter than the other and to hide it I usually stuff beanie bears into my shoes." Sora said laughing.

"Beanie Bears?" Matt said, holding his stomach laughing.

"Yeah, ever since I watched Childplay I've been really evil towards any kind of toys!" Sora explained.

"Really? So did I! That movie scared the hell out of me!" Matt said.

"I never laughed this much!" Sora said, she was laughing so hard tears was coming out of her eyes. 

Then they heard the door chimed, motioning that someone has entered the store.

Both their eyes redirected to the door.

"Mr. Ishida?" A large but friendly looking man with really thick beard said to Matt.

Matt nodded and stood up with Sora's help.

"We got your car out of the mailbox, if you could just sign here and we can tow it out of here." The man said.

Matt limped towards the man and signed the paper.

"I guess I'll see you around," Matt said to Sora.

"I sure hope so, Ja!" Sora said sending him to the door.

"Jané." Matt said, finally disappearing from her view into the large yellow tow truck.

Sora slowly walked back to the counter before slumping herself to the chair.

"I'm bored…" Sora said with a sigh

'I wish Matt was here.'

Then a customer entered, Sora quickly got up and perked herself.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimazu! Welcome to MAX™ record store."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside A Big Yellow Tow truck

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside the truck, Matt was also having a hard time. There he was, driving around town with his car dragged behind him… And half of his pants missing.

Not that the Tow truck driver was mean to him, it's just…. The over friendly and touchy (Author's Notes: I mean that by _physically_) Tow truck driver WAS DRIVING HIM OUT OF HIS MIND!

"HAHA!! Yamato-chan! I got you again!" The man said, punching him on his side. 

"Now listen to this one. Why did the chicken cross the road? You give up?! It's because the chicken doesn't drive!" The man said, laughing loudly.

"Hehe…" Matt said, faking a laugh.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Matt rolled his eyes down to his watch, wondering how much longer he could stand this man.

Suddenly he remembered what Sora said a while ago.

---------------------------------

"I have a friend who is a really good make-up artist, she's coming over tomorrow. If you like you can come over and lets see what she can do." Sora said with a cheeky smile.

--------------------------------

"Hmm," Matt thought, 'I don't have anything to do by 3.00 maybe I'd just go… It'll be nice to see Sora though.'

He smiled broadly at the thought of Sora.

But before long his allergy attacked again and he started scratching again.

'Maybe this thing is really triggered by her!' Matt thought playfully as he continued to scratch his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where exactly is this record store anyway?" T.K asked.

"T.K could you shut up!" Matt said, knocking T.K's head with his walking stick, which Dr. Takenouchi gave to him.

"And keep your eyes on the road! You've been asking me the same question for the past 5 minutes! I just told you! Go straight and take the next left turn!" Matt yelled.

"Hey-Hey… I'm the driver here, a little respect please." T.K said as he maneuvered the tiny scooter along the busy Odaiba road.

"Watch out for that pole!" Matt yelled.

T.K swerved to the right barely missing the pole by inches and almost running over the sidewalks.

"STOP! Stop here!!" Matt said loudly.

T.K stopped the scooter to the side of the road as Matt immediately got down.

"So where's the record store?" T.K asked casually.

"I'm walking there." Matt said, taking the keys from the ignition hole.

"Hey!" T.K said, "How am I suppose to get home?" 

Matt walked to the side of the road and stopped a Taxi.

"Do me a favour and take the cab," Matt said before pushing his brother inside the cab and handing a 50 to the cabby.

"Jané!" Matt said, waving goodbye as the cab slowly disappeared into the horizon. 

In his mind he finally understood why T.K failed so many driving test.

Looking around, he saw people staring at him.

Shoving the keys into his pockets, Matt started walking. He was happy today and he's not going to let anything spoil his day.

After a few blocks of walking the record store finally came into view. 

There basked in the warm morning sun was Sora, picking up a couple of boxes into the store. Beside her was a brunette, who if a bit tanned would've been mistaken as Sora's twin.

"Matt!" Sora shouted, "I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed giving him a bear hug.

"Whoa there!" Matt said, losing his balance a bit.

"Meet my friend here," Sora said, pulling her brunette friend over, "Miss Tachikawa Mimi."

Matt bowed and introduced himself, "Ohaiyou, Ishida Yamato-desu."

Matt looked up to see Mimi staring or more likely examining his face.

Matt smiled nervously as Mimi began circling around him. "This is definitely a challenge." Mimi said still circling him.

"Err… Sora… you told her about me?" Matt asked Sora.

"Yup!" Sora answered.

Suddenly Mimi yelled shocking both Matt and Sora.

"Hell with it!! I love challenges!!" Mimi said pulling Matt to the back of the store.

"Umm…. Sora!" Matt shouted for help.

Sora giggled softly, "Have a great time back there!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours Later…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That will be ¥14.00… Thank you, here's your change, Have a nice day!" Sora said.

Her shop was always packed till afternoon, only after that can she really rest.

Sora looked at the newly arrived Kelly Clarkson's CD. 

The stacks were almost gone. The American Idol winner was selling like hot cakes. 

Slowly her thoughts drifted towards Matt. She blushed slightly, she had to admit she liked him a lot… she had a crush on him the first time she saw him. 

But for now, it would be safer if they'd stay as friends… 

For now… that is.

Suddenly her daydream was interrupted by Mimi pulling her by her arm.

"Sora! Quick you have to see this!!" Mimi said excitedly. 

"Wait-wait I'll be there… just have to…" Sora said replacing the **OPEN** sign with a **OUT FOR LUNCH Be Right Back** sign.

"Sora!!' Mimi yelled out again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez…" Sora said, she opened the door to the room to see Matt standing with his back facing her.

"Matt you can turn around now!" Mimi said.

"NO WAY!" Matt said, "I look like a Drag Queen!"

"How dare you say that! You are a masterpiece of Mimi Tachikawa!" Mimi said ready to turn Matt into Meat.

Sora started to giggle but she quickly stopped when Mimi shot her a look.

"Sora! Say something!" Mimi said desperately.

"Come on Matt," Sora said calmly, "It couldn't be that bad… I promise. I'm not going laugh." Sora assured.

Matt sighed and finally turned around.

"…"

"What did I tell you Sora! There's nothing that Tachikawa Mimi couldn't handle!" Mimi said proudly.

"…"

"What time is it?" Matt asked.

"Two… something, why?" Mimi answered.

"I'm late!! UGH… I have to go!" Matt said limping quickly towards his walking stick.

Before leaving the store Matt dashed over to Sora and asked her abruptly, "Your point of view, do I look decent enough to walk out like this?"

Sora weakly nodded, her eyes glued onto him not blinking the whole time. 

Seeing Sora nod, Matt reassured himself, "You're right!"

"I've been walking around all my life with black patches across my face. So having to walk around like a Drag Queen around town should be, ok!" Matt said before leaving in a blink of eye.

A dazed Sora walked towards Mimi.

"What did you do to him?" Sora asked.

"Why? You don't like it? Maybe the tanned look will look better." Mimi said casually sipping on her Green tea.

Sora turned to face her friend. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING!! HE LOOKS SOO CUTE!!!" Sora shrieked, bursting into a frenzy.


	5. Metamorphosis!

Matt was rushing out of the mid-day traffic down at the subway station.

He raced up the stairs, desperately trying maintain his balance with the walking stick.

People were staring at him… but this time it was mostly girls.

He wondered why... but he couldn't care less as he rushed into the copper sky scrapping building.

Almost yanking the door of his office open, Matt was greeted by his butler.

"Hello Sir, please sit down Master Ishida will be here shortly." The old butler said courteously.

"What are you talking about Takagi-san? I'm here," Matt said as he pulled out some white shirt and a suit to change.

The old butler stared at him in disbelief,

"Master Ishida?" 

"Yes Takagi-san, what is it?" Matt answered from inside the washroom, trying to wash off whatever that _Tachikawa-chan_ had put on his face.

Reappearing out of the washroom he asked Takagi-san, 

"Do I have anything on my face?" Matt said pointing to his face.

Takagi-san answered politely, "No Sir."

Unaware to Matt, the make-up Mimi used on him is all water and smudge proof.   

"Anyway has the guy from TimeCel® arrived?" Matt asked as he struggles to tie his tie properly.

"Yes Master Ishida, they are waiting for you in the conference room." Takagi-san said, The old butler was now flabbergasted, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Is this really the sick kid he raised since he was still in nappies?

Tying his shoelaces into a ribbon, Matt gradually stood up with the help of his walking stick and dusts his pants.

"Ok, Takagi-san… How do I look?" Matt asked his butler.

"Dashing, Sir." The butler said.

Grabbing his PDA Matt walked towards the conference room with his butler help.

The guard in front of him rushed and opened up the door for him.

Taking a deep breath, Matt took a confident step and entered the room.

Taking the seat at his chair, he looked up and greeted everyone.

"Now, let's start. Mr. Hiroshi?" Matt said.

The meeting went on smoothly.

But…

Matt felt a little uneasy, his female staff was giving him odd looks…

Trying to calm down his nerves Matt asked for a glass of water. 

Reaching for the metallic mug on the table Matt took a sip of water.

Feeling a lot better, he slowly withdrew the mug from his face. 

However instead of seeing his normal nervous wrecked face, he was greeted by an alien face staring back at him from the metallic surface. 

Water sprayed out of his mouth due to shock.

The member of the meeting turned mute as Takagi-san patted Matt on his back while the poor boy coughed.

Clearing his throat Matt spoke immediately, "Plea-Please, do continue."

A few hours later the meeting ended. 

Matt's company managed to nail the contract with TimeCel®.

 Even after all that chaos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       In the office

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt was sitting alone in his office.

After the meeting he made a beeline for it.

He didn't dare go out.

It was his dream to finally be normal again, but now that it came true… even though it's just by make-up, he was just to scared to…

Matt sighed heavily. 

He needed to talk to somebody…

All of this felt so surreal. 

'Sora.' Matt thought, 'He could always talk to her.'


End file.
